


I swear I'll let you go in the morning

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, post-reveal, sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: When you lose all certainty in your life, you hold onto the only person that keeps you from falling apart.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 166





	I swear I'll let you go in the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



> I know you've been showered with fics all day and I'm going to be probably last in line, but this is for you! A conversation I overheard (overread) gave me this idea and I really hope it's what you had in mind when you said post-reveal/pre-relationship + sharing a bed. Happy Birthday, Lou! Thank you for being the stinky sock to my sugarcube! 🥰
> 
> Thanks to NOIRequin for helping me give this the final look it deserved!  
> (title from tyDi & Christopher Tin ft. Dia Frampton - Tell me)

Looking into the mirror, Marinette couldn’t believe it was still the same day she’d started with a pep talk with herself about getting over Adrien. It all seemed so inconsequential now. It had started as a normal day and ended here, with her preparing for bed while Adrien was waiting for her in her room.

It was hard to wrap her mind around it but it still supplied the images to help her with it.

*

What had started as a regular akuma fight, had escalated too quickly when Hawk Moth decided to join the akuma. She and Chat had been confused but luck had been on their side to an extent. They’d somehow managed to take away their enemy’s Miraculous. But in the ensuing chaos, they’d lost their advantage.

Marinette had been shocked to see Gabriel Agreste stand there, but it had been nothing compared to Chat, who had gone pale and just frozen on the spot, not reacting to her calling his name. She’d been too concerned to see him in a condition resembling real shock without knowing what had prompted it. So while they didn’t been paying attention to their enemy, he hadn’t lost time and used the peacock Miraculous to run away, probably hoping against all odds that they had no idea who he was and couldn’t find him again.

They hadn’t chased him though. They had been running out of time anyway. But instead of letting her slip away, once he recovered enough to act, Chat had grabbed her hand and dragged her away to a private place.

“There is something you should know,” he’d told her before his transformation wore off and left Adrien standing in his place. Shaken and with trembling lips, but it was still him.

“Oh dear, this makes everything much more complicated,” she’d muttered, elation and sadness battling inside of her. She had felt so happy that it was him but couldn’t say it because it was not the right moment. But she’d also felt really bad because she could only imagine how hurt he was by the reveal of his father as their nemesis. 

“I can’t go back home. I just can’t. I can’t pretend that all is well and I don’t know that he is a monster,” he’d groaned, fingers frantically combing his hair. She couldn’t stand to see him like this. She was all he had right now and she’d do anything to help him.

“It’s ok. You can come home with me,” she’d said without hesitation. When he’d looked at her in astonishment, she’d just shrugged as her earrings beeped and Tikki flew out of them. 

“It’s you,” he’d whispered in awe, in spite of his troubled state, and gathered her in his arms before she could react. The kwamis hadn’t said a thing, but Marinette could see their concern, so she knew she was doing the right thing.

*

That was how Marinette had ended up there, ready for bed. She’d managed to sneak in some food for Adrien after dinner and now sleep was the only thing left to do.

“You can do this,” she told her reflection in the mirror. It was Chat, after all, her best friend and partner, who she trusted with her life. But it was also Adrien, whom she’d always loved and who still made her feel weak at the knees even after all this time.

“Yes, it’s Adrien, which means you don’t have anything to worry about, because he’s the perfect gentleman,” she reminded herself _. But it’s also Chat and while he’s also the perfect gentleman you secretly wish he wasn’t_ , a treacherous voice piped in and Marinette flushed. Great, now she really didn’t want to go back there or wanted it too much, which was equally bad. 

Tikki was no help, having abandoned her for Plagg as soon as they arrived at her house. They were giving them privacy probably, but Marinette would have appreciated the encouragement. 

“This is stupid,” she muttered. Yeah, they were going to sleep in one bed. No big deal. She was doing it for him, because he needed her and trusted her with this. She could imagine how lonely he felt at the moment. So she had to forget about shyness and whatnot until a better time.

When she returned to her room, it was dark, save for the nightlight by her bed. Where Adrien was waiting. She gulped nervously as she climbed there to join him. 

“Is everything ok?” he asked. His eyes were impossibly soft in the dim light and her heart fluttered in her chest. No, the sight of him in her bed was not helping the way she felt. 

“Yep,” she said but only when she was safely tucked away under the blanket.

“Thank you once again for letting me stay tonight,” Adrien said in her ear and something in his voice made her frown. She turned around and was startled to see tears in his eyes.

“Hey, it’s ok! I already told you this is perfectly fine. I guess if I had to face such an unfortunate truth, I’d want to put it off as long as possible,” she admitted. 

“It’s not even just that. I think I’m also kind of panicking that you’re somehow going to disappear right when I finally found you,” he whispered, as if saying the words out loud would scare her away. He was clearly afraid. Even after all this time, he didn’t know she’d be with him until the very end.

“I wouldn’t do that. It’s you and me against the world, remember?” As she said the words, she realised her hand was moving to his face. It was guided by a need she’d buried inside of her because _It’s not the right time_ but it was proving to be stronger than her will. Once her fingers touched his cheek, he closed his eyes in what she could only describe as content. After the turmoil of emotions he’d experienced that day, with everything weighing on him, it was amazing how a single touch from her could quiet it all down. No, there was no way she would deny him and herself this, not any more. 

She felt him move under her hand and saw him fighting a yawn. 

“Time for sleep,” she said, smiling fondly at him. But before she could remove her hand, he took it in his and placed a soft kiss to the inside of her palm that she felt all the way to her toes. 

“Sweet dreams, m’lady,” he murmured, letting her go. She tried to cover up her reaction by turning off the light and then finally grinned in the darkness. 

She felt like she was vibrating with energy, because he was over there, but she was not surprised to hear his breathing even out after only a few minutes. He was exhausted and he felt safe with her, of course he’d fall asleep instantly. 

Marinette turned around, hoping to find a comfortable spot, when she felt an arm snake around her waist. He was looking for her even in his sleep, she realised. In the dark and without the need to justify her actions, it was easy to just relax into his warmth. 

It was the final straw that finally made her see the truth. She wasn’t just in love with Adrien, kind and sweet and considerate Adrien. She was also in love with Chat, who was not only her trusted partner and best friend but also unfairly attractive. It was a relief to merge the two images together and finally be at peace in her heart.

So with his warm breath on the back of her neck and the comfort that _This isn’t scary, this just feels right_ brought, she was finally able to fall asleep. 

*

When Adrien woke up, he was sure this was one of those weird lucid dreams where you know you’re dreaming and it feels strange. Because there was no way he was really in Marinette’s bed and she was sleeping snuggled next to him, an arm casually thrown around him. 

She looked so peaceful in her sleep and so comfortable with him and… Oh dear, it was not just Marinette that was sleeping peacefully next to him, it was also Ladybug, he realised suddenly. Also there was a not so happy reason for him to be there with her, but he didn’t want to think about it, not yet.

He wanted to fully appreciate the happiness of having the girl that he loved in his arms, the blessing of having her acceptance. He couldn’t believe she’d welcomed him into her home without hesitation, let alone into her bed. 

He sneaked a glance at her sleeping form and tried to will his suddenly warm cheeks to cool off. She really must trust him a lot. _Or you’re so deep into the friendzone that it doesn’t really matter to her,_ an annoying voice that sounded just like Plagg piped in. But he couldn’t help thinking that if she really insisted on him being no more than a friend, would she be cuddling with him like that? He had no idea how this had happened. As far as he remembered, they’d fallen asleep on opposite ends of the not so big bed. They hadn’t been embraced or their limbs tangled like they were now, he was sure about that. 

Would she mind if she woke up to find them like that? Or was the fact that she was seeking him in her sleep supposed to tell him more about her feelings? What if there was something she hadn’t told him yet? He knew he shouldn’t be thinking this, it was too much to imagine that she’d want to do this when awake too but... 

“I can feel and hear your heart,” he heard her sleepy voice and almost jumped in fright. Well, at least she was awake and hadn’t run off from him yet. “Do you have to leave already?” She added, yawning.

“I don’t want to,” he admitted. He knew it was childish and that he couldn’t really run away forever. But he would rather do anything than go back to his father. Hawk Moth. _No, no, don’t go there._

“I don’t want you to go too,” Marinette’s remark brought him back from his gloomy thoughts. 

“Really? I’ve caused you so much trouble already.”

“It’s nothing. I would do anything for you.” She couldn’t see the wide grin on his face, but his heartbeat betrayed him again.

“It’s going even faster now, are you sure you’re ok?” She asked, looking up at him. Before he could melt on the spot at how absolutely adorable she looked - her eyes still sleepy and her hair out of the hair ties which must have slipped from it during the night - and tell her so, she beat him to it. 

“It’s absolutely not fair,” she muttered. 

“What?” he asked. 

“That you can look so good first thing in the morning,” she replied, a shy smile on her face. 

“Um, thank you? I didn’t think this mattered to you,” came his flustered answer.

“Oh, kitty, you still don’t realise what this means?” she said, gesturing vaguely between them.

‘“What does this mean?” He repeated, confused. 

“Do you think I have a habit of welcoming guys into my bed and cuddling with them?” She asked, a defiant spark in her eyes. 

“I sure hope not,” he said, surprised by the possessive tone of his voice. 

“Well, I don’t.”

“I’m sorry, I asked too much of you,” he mumbled, embarrassed. 

“No, I don’t mind. Also you asked to spend the night here, not for cuddles,” she reminded him.

“That was a wonderful bonus,” he smiled tentatively. 

“I agree. So you should know that this means something.”

“Well, when I woke up and found you so close I hoped that maybe… just maybe this might mean more, but..” He almost expected her to run away after his admission, but she didn’t.

“You guessed right,” she surprised him by saying.

“Really?” He saw her look at the hand that was over his heart, which was again betraying his feelings.

“Yes, really. But maybe this is not the right time for this?” Her eyes clouded over, probably as she remembered the exact situation they were in.

“One has nothing to do with the other. Tell me,” he urged her even though he felt as tense as a string as he waited for her answer. 

“I love you, Adrien,” she said softly and he thought he’d died and gone to heaven, all the tension leaving him at once. This couldn’t be real. “I know this is terribly hard for you, but we will deal with it together. I’m here for you, always.” 

She yelped when he pulled her down into a tight hug. 

“I love you so much. You being here for me means the world to me, but this… ah, I’m not dreaming, am I?” he asked, incredibly tempted to pinch himself. 

“Nope, all real here,” she whispered, her breath tickling his neck. This was what he needed to push him into action. For her, for them, for a chance at a better future, he would do anything, including facing his father. Just a minute more and he’d go, just a minute, he thought as he held her close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read some of Lou's amazing prompts, you can do so in the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) !


End file.
